


Behind Bars 2.5: Birthday Fun

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Behind Bars Prison AU [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Danny, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Gay Bar, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Prison, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Voyeurism, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Behind Bars series.</p><p>Steve gives Danny a very special birthday gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Bars 2.5: Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is an addition to the Behind Bars Prison AU series, please read those fics (links below) before this one if you don't want spoilers!  
> BB1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5298734/chapters/12232850  
> BB2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5850130/chapters/13484461
> 
> I've marked this down as Behind Bars 2.5, as it is only one chapter, and is a filler for between now and when I eventually do Behind Bars 3 (yes, it is on the cards, among other things!)
> 
> This was inspired by Nice Inch Nails - Closer, please have a listen to that if you want to get in the mood for this.  
> Thanks to im_a_supernatural_moose for her speedy beta-ing of this :)
> 
> Porn without any real plot, and I'm not at all sorry! Enjoy!

The gay club was dark, and full of sweaty men and women, heady with the scents and sounds of lust, sexual tension electrifying the air around them while the pulse of the place thundered along their skin. It was so loud, Danny felt like he was drowning in sound, so he kept his focus on his lover who was buying their shots at the bar, and they threw them back with relish.

They’d already had a few drinks, celebrating the Jersey man’s birthday, and the ex-con had been keeping his fiancé on edge all night with little touches and strokes, kisses that melted and hands that roamed. When Steve’s fingers brushed over the sensitive patch on the inside of his wrist, it felt like he was on fire, the man’s touch burning his skin and flaring up along his arm to his chest.

He was pulled onto the dance floor as the loud beat of some unnamed song thrummed through the floor and up into his body. There wasn’t much room in the crowd, and Steve pulled him in close and ground their hips together as his lips met Danny’s again, and the kiss deepened quickly and dramatically. The blonde bit at his lover’s lips; he wanted him so much at this point he was beginning to lose his mind, but he knew that the torture was half the fun for both of them. He gripped at the tattooed man’s back and crushed their bodies together, moaning lasciviously when Steve’s hot mouth began to travel over the cop’s jaw and down his throat to taste his pulse.

Steve slid his hands over the shorter man’s perfect ass, massaging and forcing their bodies together roughly, and he nipped at his neck, working his way back up to Danny’s ear. He allowed himself to get carried away, pulled along by the raw atmosphere of the gay bar, the pounding rhythm of the music.

He slowly backed his lover up the small distance to the wall, effectively trapping him against the bricks, and began to run his fingers through the detective’s hair as his mouth investigated every inch of available skin. One hand came down to tug the collar of Danny’s tight t-shirt to the side, and the mechanic worked his way as far along his shoulder as possible before the fabric wouldn’t give any further.

The blonde’s hands were on his hips, kneading and squeezing, telling him he wanted more. Steve was close enough to hear his fiancé’s little gasps and moans in his ear when he bit down on his stubbled throat, and it sent spikes of electricity through his body, making him harder to the point of straining against his jeans.

Steve moved his hands in between them, and Danny jerked back from him in surprise when the ex-con’s hands went to his flies.

He tried to speak, but the brunette hushed him, practically purring in his ear, revelling in the noise it brought from the cop’s lips. There, in the shadows of the dark club, it all felt so intense and intimate.

The solid, steady thud of a song he vaguely recognised began, and Danny leaned back into the bricks and let it pound through his body while his lover dipped his hands inside his loosened pants and stroked his hard cock through his boxers. It felt glorious, finally receiving the attention he’d been craving all night, and everything else dropped away apart from Steve and that thumping beat.

The hot, low words to the song sent tingles down his spine.

//You let me violate you//

Steve’s mouth worked over his throat again, teeth grazing and digging into his flesh.

//You let me desecrate you//

Danny gasped and pushed against the taller man, just so he would be held more firmly to the wall for resisting.

//You let me penetrate you//

He shoved his hands up under the brunette’s t-shirt, dragging blunt nails down his back and making him growl over his Adam’s apple.

//You let me complicate you//

Steve caressed the blonde, his large hand sliding down the length of his dick.

//Help me, I broke apart my insides, help me, I’ve got no soul to sell//

The other man’s breathy sounds pushed Steve onward, and he pulled his hands from the Jersey man’s jeans and gripped him solidly to turn him around. He pressed the entire length of his body down Danny’s to hold him to the wall, mouthing over the back of his neck while he pulled a sachet of lube from his pocket.

//Help me, the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself//

The brunette pulled at his lover’s pants and boxers until his ass was exposed, still shielding him from the rest of the club with his own body, and then he slid a slick finger down through the valley between his cheeks. He kicked the shorter man’s ankles apart to give himself more access, and delved his finger into Danny’s hole.

//I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside//

The blonde gasped and pushed back against him, Steve’s rough actions only serving to turn him on more.

//I want to fuck you like an animal//

The mechanic forced a second finger into him and thrust a few times, his free hand grasping his lover’s hair while he bit at his shoulder. He was wasting no time now in taking what he wanted.

//My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god//

Danny’s eyes flew open when the ex-con bit down hard on his shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt and moved up to three fingers, and he clawed at the wall in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a couple of clubbers had noticed them, and were watching intently and fondling themselves, aroused by what they saw.

Steve was fingering him open, ready to take him, and those men were watching it happen. He should have been self-conscious, he should feel shame or embarrassment, but instead it twisted something deep in his belly to know that his man was going to fuck him, own him, and they were going to witness this.

He’d thought about this, fantasised about being watched when he was with Steve, but he hadn’t even known just how much it excited him until this moment. He couldn’t wait for his lover to show those people who Danny belonged to.

//You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything//

The brunette had to use both hands to unzip himself, pushing down the fabric just so his dick was freed, and then revealing the detective’s ass further by pulling his jeans down to hug the curve under his buttocks. They were mostly hidden by the darkness, but Steve could feel eyes on him, and a few of the more adventurous patrons of the club were approaching slowly, hungry for a show.

//Help me, tear down my reason, help me, it’s your sex I can smell

Help me, you make me perfect, help me become somebody else//

He bit his way up the cop’s neck while he lubed up his cock, and then adjusted his stance and pressed the tip to Danny’s entrance. The blonde’s forehead and hands were against the cool wall, fingertips gripping the bricks, and Steve wrapped his strong fingers around the shorter man’s wrists and held them in place.

//I want to fuck you like an animal//

He thrust smoothly upward into Danny, the head of his cock slipping through his tight ring, causing both of them to cry out and moan with the sensation.

//I want to feel you from the inside//

The Jersey man had been on the edge for so long, he almost came then and there. The burn was incredible, sensational, and the pleasure quickly took over as he was filled slowly. The taller man continued to slide into him until he was completely buried in his ass, hips pressed tight against the cop’s buttocks.

//I want to fuck you like an animal//

Steve felt a hand tentatively brush his lower back, and he looked around to see a young man had approached them, eyes darting all over their bodies with raw lust shining through. His possessive nature flared, and he growled low in his chest, grip tightening on his fiancé. He gave the guy a look which clearly communicated ‘Mine’ and he took a step back, but he didn’t leave. The mechanic turned his attention back to his man.

//My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to god//

The detective pushed back toward Steve, letting him know he wanted him, and his lover pulled out of him to drive back in again and make him groan. He felt so good, hot and thick within him, and every sensation seemed more heightened and intense with the knowledge that eyes were on them.

He wanted this, wanted people to see that he was Steve’s and Steve was his. This man, this tattooed and tanned god, owned every inch of him; body, heart and soul, it was all his and his alone. These people would be able to see that, see that Danny was his to do with as he wished. It was indescribably erotic, the thrill of being observed this way was so beyond what he ever thought it would be like.

Some of their audience were stroking themselves, getting off on the pleasure of the two men in front of them, and that combined with the ex-con’s hand sliding up to grasp around his throat while he buried his face at the base of Danny’s neck and rolled his hips rhythmically had the shorter man gasping and moaning.

//Through every forest, above the trees

Within my stomach, scraped off my knees//

Steve shifted his footing to find the perfect balance, increasing his pace to piston up into his lover.

He knew Danny had liked the idea of people watching them fuck - though personally he’d never considered voyeurism one of his own kinks - but right now under the heated gaze of other men he felt electricity run through his body, like he was stealing energy from the crowd and channelling it into his fiancé as he took him against the wall.

//I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive//

The heavy beat pulsed into Danny’s fingertips where he had them splayed against the wall. Steve’s hand was still gripping his wrist hard, the brunette’s other fingers digging into his throat and pulling his head back. The cop reached back with his free hand and took hold of his lover’s ass, encouraging him to go harder, deeper, and the ex-con complied.

Their audience were becoming braver, moving in closer, and Danny could hear their whispered moans and harsh breathing from just feet away, just loud enough to be heard above the music.

Someone close was groaning heated words of praise, entranced and aroused with the interactive live porn show, but they were mostly lost in the noise of the room.

Steve pressed his teeth into Danny’s shoulder, driven by the commands of the unknown man, and let go of the Jersey man’s wrist so that he could grasp his hip and cant his pelvis back for a better angle.

Abruptly the cop was shouting out with pleasure as the mechanic began to hit his sweet spot over and over, and the taller man dug his teeth into his fiancé’s sweat-slick flesh harder, snapping his hips and reaching around to massage down the length of Danny’s cock.

The Jersey man used his purchase on the bricks to grind back into Steve, countering his movements as he strived to take him over the edge, the bass of the music still thrumming up his arm. He could feel his approaching release coiling at the base of his spine, tempered by the reactions of their small audience, and he reached back over his shoulder with his other hand to get a hold on the ex-con’s hair. He felt like he was able to sense every pair of eyes on them, and he bit his lip hard as his fiancé began to hammer into his body even harder as he approached the apex of his pleasure.

His own hips jerked forward involuntarily, with the brunette’s talented hand on his dick twisting at the end of each stroke, and his teeth closing over the detective’s throat as he pulled his head right back finished him off.

Danny shouted wordlessly as his orgasm rocked his body, lines of pearly cum painting the wall in front of him, and his lover continued to fuck into him until his own climax took him.

Steve’s entire body tensed, every muscle contracting as he shot deep inside the blonde and claimed him for all to see. His fingers bruised skin, and his jaw squeezed shut on Danny’s neck almost enough to break the skin.

The sharp pain ripped the last of the cop’s release from him, and his eyes rolled back in his head when he couldn’t come anymore. Steve leaned them both into the bricks for support, withdrawing his cock and gently tugging first Danny’s pants up and then his own.

The blonde turned around and they panted into one another’s mouths as they kissed and came down from their highs, endorphins flowing through their veins. Their audience almost completely forgotten, they indulged in the kiss, nipping lightly at each other’s lips and sighing against their skin.

Steve slid his fingers through his fiancé’s hair, one finger gliding along the long bullet scar hidden in amongst the strands, and planted little pecks down the side of his neck, running a soothing tongue over the raised red teeth marks he had left there. Danny moaned and gripped at his shoulders, pulling him in even closer as if they could melt together.

The ex-con wanted to get him home, where they could recharge and he could make gentle love to the man. He wanted him every way he could have him tonight, so he took his wrist and pulled him away from the wall, the voyeuristic crowd, and out of the club.

The cool night air hit them and made them shiver, and Danny wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled up at him.

“Fuck Steve, that was unbelievable...” he purred, voice raw and rough from the sex.

The taller man took hold of his chin and kissed him gently and lovingly while the Hawaiian breeze ruffled through their hair and cooled their hot skin.

“Happy birthday, Danny,” he whispered.

The detective answered with a satisfied hum. “Best birthday gift ever...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Such naughty boys! I do like it when they're filthy... hope you enjoyed the fic and the song!


End file.
